Brainiac: El Origen
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Conoce la historia secreta del origen del enemigo más mortífero del Hombre de Acero! Antes de convertirse en Brainiac, Vril Dox tenia una vida apacible en el planeta Colu... una vida destinada a acabarse muy pronto. Como hijo de Vril Dox Padre, Soberano de Colu, Vril Dox II deberá luchar contra las injusticias de su progenitor y liberar a su pueblo del yugo al que está sometido.


**BRAINIAC: EL ORIGEN**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Prologo **

Kyle Rayner, miembro del cuerpo de elite de los Linternas Verdes, navega sobre los vientos estelares. A una orden de su anillo de poder, el tiempo y el espacio se retuercen, distancias infinitas se comprimen en palmos, permitiéndole al sucesor de Hal Jordan llegar a su destino: Oa, un planeta solitario ubicado en el Centro del Cosmos, un mundo ancestral que orbita una estrella sin nombre para los terrestres. Hogar de los Guardianes del Universo y sede central de la inmensa Batería que le da poder a los anillos esmeraldas.

Allí, en el interior de una fabulosa ciudadela, otro miembro de los Linternas Verdes le espera; un alienígena de piel azul y mirada severa pero amistosa. Su nombre era Vodantú. Ocupaba el cargo de carcelero jefe de la prisión privada de los Guardianes, donde eran alojados los reos más peligrosos de todas las 18 galaxias conocidas…

-Kyle Rayner. Llegas tarde – dijo Vodantú, una vez que el terrícola se reunió con él.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el muchacho, algo abochornado – Todavía estoy tomándole la mano al anillo, je.

Vodantú suspiró. Sin esperar al novato, comenzó a caminar por los metálicos pasillos de la prisión. Kyle se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Los Guardianes me han encomendado que te familiarice con el sistema penal oano – le explicó el alienígena – En especial, que te muestre a los prisioneros intergalácticos que de alguna u otra forma están relacionado con tu planeta de origen, la Tierra.

Vodantú se paró ante la puerta de una celda. Se volvió hacia el joven. Su semblante estaba serio.

-El ocupante de esta mazmorra, si bien no tiene nada que ver con tu mundo natal, ha intentado conquistarlo una vez. Solo tu antecesor Hal Jordan, conjuntamente con el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton, pudieron detenerle – hizo una pausa. Extendió su mano y proyectando el poder de su anillo, abrió la celda – Su nombre es Vril Dox, pero es más conocido como BRAINIAC.1

Dentro, encerrado en un capullo tecnorganico y con solamente la cabeza visible, un alienígena verde de mirada fría y mortecina los observó. No dijo nada.

No sin cierta perplejidad –y algo de miedo– Kyle le devolvió la mirada. Se volvió un instante después hacia Vodantú, quién frunciendo el ceño le explicó que no había nada que temer.

-El capullo tecnorganico en el que está le impide moverse – dijo el extraterrestre azul – Además, lo monitorizamos las 24 horas de un día terrestre.

Kyle asintió. Le echó un último vistazo a Brainiac antes de que Vodantú volviera a cerrar la puerta de su celda. Comprobó que el villano llevaba sobre la cabeza unas especies de diodos de alguna clase, que le conferían un aspecto más curioso y singular que de por sí ya tenía.

-De modo que este es uno de los enemigos de Superman – comentó el muchacho, mientras Vodantú y él caminaban por los pasillos de la prisión otra vez.

-De Superman y nuestro. De toda la vida orgánica en general – replicó el otro Linterna Verde – Antes de que lo atraparan, destruyó más de mil mundos…

-Me gustaría conocer su historia – comentó Kyle, soñadoramente – Me apuesto a que es _toda_ una historia.

Vodantú se detuvo. Miró a su compañero gravemente.

-Yo la sé. ¿Quieres oírla? – le preguntó.

-Sí, claro. Digo, si te está permitido contármela – se apresuró a aclarar Kyle, esbozando una sonrisa ansiosa.

Vodantú utilizó su anillo para conjurar imágenes holográficas. Proyectó en el aire la de un gran planeta rosado.

-Este es su mundo de origen. Se llama Colu – explicó – Es un planeta que se encuentra al borde de las Nubes de Magallanes. Es el único mundo habitado de su sistema solar y el cuarto a partir de su sol. Su superficie está dividida entre el 50 por ciento de tierra y agua. Tiene casquetes polares y algunos desiertos varios. Su clima es mayormente templado…

La imagen proyectada por el anillo de Vodantú cambió. Ahora mostraba una vista imponente de una ciudad de diseño alienígena en algún lugar del planeta.

-La mayoría de los habitantes de Colu viven en grandes ciudades – continuó explicando – Sin embargo, los hay también que prefieren la solitaria existencia en medio del campo. Los coluanos, cuando los veas dentro de un momento, te parecerán unos seres increíbles, en cierta forma…

La predicción de Vodantú se cumplió. Cuando la proyección pasó a mostrar a los habitantes de ese planeta, muy a su pesar Kyle Rayner se fascinó.

Eran –como pudo ver– una raza humanoide de piel verde. Vodantú le explicó que su nivel promedio de inteligencia era 8. _"Están por encima de los terrícolas y de algunas otras razas del Universo"_, dijo. Sin embargo, existía una excepción a esa regla: la familia Dox, quienes gracias a una desviación del código genético, alcanzaron el nivel 12.

-Debido a la manipulación genética, los coluanos tienen una vida longeva… pongamos, casi 500 años terrestres. Eso es lo que tardan en envejecer.

-Guau – exclamó Kyle, asombrado.

-El planeta fue gobernado durante muchísimos años por terribles inteligencias artificiales, llamadas "Los Tiranos Computadores". Para mantener el control de la población, las computadoras recurrieron al lavado de cerebro y a la manipulación mental.

-Vaya…

-Sí. El suyo era un dominio férreo y poderoso, pero no duró. Por suerte para los coluanos, uno de ellos se alzó de la masa de esclavos y se rebeló. Se enfrentó a los Tiranos Computadores y les derrotó, liberando a su pueblo del yugo.

La proyección mostraba ahora a uno de los alienígenas de piel verde y cabello dorado parado señorialmente sobre un montón de chatarra. Con algo de estupor, Kyle creyó reconocerlo…

-Pero… pero… ¡Si es Brainiac!

Vodantú sonrió amargamente. Paró la proyección y la imagen del extraterrestre verde titiló, antes de desvanecerse por completo en el aire.

-Sí y no – dijo, enigmáticamente.

-No te entiendo, Vodantú – Kyle pestañeó - ¿Qué ese sujeto que vimos ahí, en la proyección, no es el mismo que tenemos encerrado en la celda? ¡Explícame!

-_"Brainiac"_ es un sobrenombre. El que está en la mazmorra no es el primero (ni me temo que será el último) en utilizarlo. Quién lideró la rebelión contra las computadoras y las venció, liberando al pueblo coluano de su yugo, se llamaba Vril Dox…

-…El que tenemos en esa celda, ¿correcto?

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Ese que está ahí dentro es su clon… y, de alguna manera indirecta, también es su hijo. Podemos llamarlo _"Vril Dox II"_ si queremos, pero la denominación dado el caso, sería inexacta. Ahora mismo voy a contarte su historia y entonces, también comprenderás…

Vodantú lo hizo. Kyle Rayner escuchó todo el relato, asombrado, de inicio hasta el fin.

Esto es lo que Vodantú le contó…

* * *

**Capitulo Uno **

**Planeta Colu. **

**El pasado… **

Vril Dox escuchaba no sin algo de aburrimiento lo que aquél androide de Categoría II tenía para decirle. Era un Educador, una especie de maestro o profesor para el joven muchacho coluano de piel verde y dorados cabellos sobre su cabeza, quién sentado en una silla anti-gravitatoria Categoría I oía el final de su lección de historia.

-_…Fue la apoteosis de una batalla exhaustiva_ – decía el robot a través de su Vox-Em. Si bien su aspecto era humanoide, carecía de revestimiento corporal, por lo que se asemejaba más a un esqueleto metálico lleno de complicados circuitos y servomotores que a un coluano propiamente dicho – _Después de ello, nuestro planeta entró en una nueva Edad de Oro, donde se le permitió al pueblo crecer y expandirse libremente. Había nacido la sociedad moderna de Colu…__2_

-Porque todo el mundo le teme a mi padre – replicó el joven Dox, hablando por primera vez – Es curioso: liberó a nuestro pueblo del yugo de los Tiranos Computadores e impuso el suyo propio. Cualquier ser racional con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que cambiamos de un imperio por otro.

El androide Categoría II pareció súbitamente descolocado por la impetuosidad de su joven pupilo. Sus servomecanismos chillaron un poco al erguirse completamente. En un ser de carne, se diría que se había envarado al oír la réplica del muchacho.

-_Debe considerar un orgullo pertenecer al linaje genético de los Dox, joven amo_ – dijo el androide – _Antes de que los Tiranos Computadores gobernaran nuestro planeta, el líder era el coluano de mayor intelecto. Al instaurar el orden y erigirse él mismo como Líder Planetario, el Amo Dox solo restableció una antigua costumbre. Bajo el gobierno del amo, hemos tenido tiempos de paz. _

-Sí, lo sé… y aun así… encuentro cierto… descontento en la población. Cualquiera podría especular cómo habría sido la vida en Colu si en vez de gobernar mi padre, esto se hubiera convertido en otra cosa. No sé… en una Democracia, tal vez.

-_Le aconsejo que se guarde esos pensamientos, joven amo_ – sugirió el androide, bajando la voz – _No es conveniente referir verbalmente tales deseos. _

-¿Por qué? – Vril Dox enarcó una ceja - ¿Acaso alguien me haría algo? ¿No es que vivimos en libertad? ¿No fue eso exactamente lo que dijiste, robot? ¿Lo que tus palabras dieron a entender?

-_Sí, pero… _- el androide Categoría II se vio súbitamente interrumpido con la abrupta llegada a la habitación de un droide volador de forma esférica Categoría I, quien con una voz mecánica anunció la presencia de un visitante.

-PRINN VNOK ESTÁ AQUÍ Y DESEA VERLE – dijo, dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-Dile que pase – Vril Dox se puso de pie. El educador robótico empezó a quejarse de que iban a empezar con una nueva tanda de lecciones históricas, pero con una enérgica orden, el joven alienígeno lo mandó a entrar en modo de suspensión. El androide, obedeciendo al comando vocal de su amo, se desconectó, apagándose.

Dox caminó al encuentro de su amigo. En el trayecto, meditó sobre la lección que su profesor autómata le había impartido…

Era verdad. Luego de derrocar a las computadoras que gobernaban Colu, su padre implantó un sistema de gobierno planetario que ya se usaba en el pasado. El único equivalente a este sistema era el sistema monárquico de los terrícolas, por lo que sin proponérselo –tal vez– Vril Dox Padre se había autoerigido como Rey, con cientos, tal vez miles de siervos y vasallos que creían vivir libres, pero que en resueltas cuentas y a la final, tan solo cumplían con la voluntad de su Amo.

Sonrió con amargura al considerar esto. _"Libertad"_, una bonita palabra, sin duda. Pero… _¿Significaba algo, realmente? _

Prinn Vnok aguardaba a su amigo en la entrada al módulo educacional. Como él, vestía un traje ceñido al cuerpo de corte futurístico y llevaba una cabellera rubia, salvo que un poco más corta de lo normal, casi al ras del cráneo.

-Vril – el otro muchacho coluano sonrió, animado – Ven conmigo. No querrás perderte de esto.

-¡Vnok! ¿De qué se trata? Te veo agitado. ¡Pareciera que hubieras corrido una milla!

-No estaría mintiendo si te dijera que casi lo hago. Tu padre ha ordenado que se invadieran las oficinas de cierto periódico subversivo y sedicioso hoy mismo – le explicó – Mi tropa tiene el trabajo de detener su circulación y de arrestar a los insurrectos. Si te apuras, podrás ver el procedimiento.

Vril Dox frunció el ceño. Casi a regañadientes aceptó el requerimiento de acompañamiento que le hizo su amigo. Ambos no tardaron en subirse en un vehículo volador automatizado Categoría I y viajar hacia su destino.

"_Aquí vamos otra vez"_, pensó, durante el trayecto, _"De nuevo me pregunto si la palabra libertad significa algo en el mundo en que vivimos. Temo que pronto conoceré la respuesta"_.

Por supuesto, el "periódico" era de circulación virtual y si bien llegaba automáticamente todas las mañanas a los monitores de las videopantallas coluanas, sus columnas de opinión –siempre críticas respecto al actual gobierno– las escribían seres de carne y sangre.

Prinn Vnok y Vril Dox no tardaron en llegar a bordo de su aeronave al edificio que oficiaba de planta central donde se confeccionaba el periódico, bajándose y reuniéndose a la tropa de obedientes soldados robots Categoría II, quienes aguardaban completamente quietos las ordenes de su comandante.

Dox los observó detenidamente. Los androides eran en todo casi iguales al Categoría II que oficiaba de su educador personal, salvo en el color de la coraza exterior, que era plateada. Por lo demás, el esquema de diseño del "esqueleto metálico" de otros autómatas se repetía invariablemente.

-¡En formación! – ordenó Vnok. Los robots se pusieron firmes, obedientes - ¡Atención! ¡Inicio del Protocolo Numero 23! ¡Detención de insubordinados y sediciosos, y confiscación y destrucción de todo material pernicioso para la salud mental y la moral coluana! ¡Adelante! ¡En marcha!

Uno a uno y haciendo sonar sus pies de metal, los androides comenzaron a marchar, seguidos de cerca por los dos jóvenes. Durante el camino al interior del edificio, Dox y Vnok sostuvieron la siguiente charla:

-No parece la gran cosa, la verdad – comentó Vril, desganado – No veo cómo este pasquín digital pueda suponer un problema para mi padre…

-Pero lo es – retrucó Vnok – porque sus editores insisten en criticar duramente al modelo.

-Sí, lo he leído alguna que otra vez en la videopantalla de mi ordenador. Son sólo palabras, nada más. Ideas expresadas por escrito.

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo peligrosas que son las ideas, más si son expresadas por escrito – Vnok enarcó una ceja – A tu padre le costó muchísimo conseguir la libertad para el pueblo coluano. Es triste que algunos no aprecien este regalo, este hecho indiscutible, ¿no crees?

Dox no dijo nada. Se limitó a contemplar con cierta angustia interna y desasosiego cómo los androides Categoría II irrumpían bruscamente en la "redacción" del periódico y procedían a la violenta detención de otros alienígenas de piel verde, quienes trabajaban allí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? ¡No! – gritó un coluano de mayor edad, acercándose rápidamente a la escena - ¡No pueden hacer esto!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, aferró a uno de los autómatas que se llevaban a uno de sus compañeros a rastras. El robot volvió su cabeza y fijó sus foto-receptores en él. Le propinó entonces un terrible golpe, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! – dijo el anciano, desde el piso. Se dirigía esta vez a Prinn Vnok y a Vril Dox - ¿Con qué derecho están apresándolos a todos?

-Con el derecho puro y exclusivo que nos impone el Soberano – le retrucó Vnok, mirándolo fríamente – Este sedicioso pasquín, repleto de mentiras y contrario a nuestro sistema de gobierno debe cesar de circular. Mi tarea, como oficial de las fuerzas del orden, es ver que este hecho se cumpla. ¡Consideren a este periódico fuera de línea!

Coronando sus palabras, varios androides se dirigieron hacia el Banco de Memoria del Ordenador Central. Con unos movimientos agiles y diestros programados de sus dedos de metal, desactivaron todo, sacando al periódico de la Red coluana y dejándolo "offline" para siempre.

-¡Esto es atroz! – se quejó el anciano - ¡No hay derecho!

-¿Preferiría volver a los tiempos de los Tiranos Computadores? – le espetó Vnok - ¿A aquella Edad Oscura en la cual una Inteligencia Artificial le decía qué hacer, qué pensar, cómo y cuándo hacerlo?

-¿Y qué diferencia hay con el mundo que actualmente tenemos? – le retrucó el viejo – Aparte… ¿Tú me vienes a hablar a mí de los tiempos en que Colu era gobernado por los Tiranos? ¡Pero si eres joven! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡No creo que llegues a la centena, muchacho!

Exasperado, el anciano descubrió su brazo. Allí, sobre la piel verde, se veía grabado a fuego laser un tatuaje: una barra de códigos numéricos. Se la mostró al joven, mientras le espetaba:

-¿Acaso tienes una de estas marcas en tu cuerpo? ¿Serviste en alguno de los Campos de Contención? ¿Has trabajado a sol y a sombra, sin descanso, mientras las maquinas te daban latigazo tras latigazo? ¿Eh? ¿Lo has hecho? ¡Yo creo que no!

Furioso de oír aquellas imprecaciones, Vnok sacó de su traje un arma: una daga de Groznio, un metal tremendamente duro y filoso, que podía cortar acero como si fuera mantequilla. Se acercó con ella al viejo coluano y le amenazó.

Sorpresivamente para Dox –quien ya predecía con un margen de cien por cien de fiabilidad el fatal desenlace del conflicto– otro alienígena de piel verde intervino, interponiéndose en medio de ambos. Se trataba de una hembra, una mujer coluana de largos cabellos dorados y vestimenta rosa ceñida a su bien proporcionado cuerpo, de diseño similar a las de sus congéneres.

-No puedes hacer eso – dijo, con voz firme y clara, sin mostrar signos de temor.

-¡Apártate del camino, hembra! – ladró Vnok, disgustado - ¡Debo castigar a este insolente!

-Este "insolente" como le llamas es uno de los Mayores. Se supone que merece tu respeto por haber vivido más años que tú en este mundo, ¿no te parece?

Vnok miró a la coluana con gelidez. Ella ni se inmutó. Ayudó al anciano a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Tak Nek? – le preguntó - ¿Tienes alguna herida, algún rasguño?

-Nada que una Unidad Médica Categoría I no pueda remediar, Lyrissa – el viejo miró al joven oficial de las fuerzas del orden con desprecio – Hay otro tipo de heridas, en cambio, que son difíciles de subsanar. La necedad, por ejemplo, es una de ellas – el extraterrestre miró a los robots que seguían desconectándolo todo – La pérdida de la memoria es otra. Los pueblos que no recuerdan su pasado son susceptibles a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

-Precisamente, ¡por eso hacemos esto! – Vnok guardó su daga de Groznio - ¡Para preservar el sistema de gobierno que hemos conseguido! La libertad es un valor que todo coluano debería saber apreciar.

Ante estas palabras, expresadas con un talante tan serio y arrogante, la hembra coluana, Lyrissa, prorrumpió en carcajadas. La suya era una risa amarga.

-Tu boca habla de libertad, mientras que tus acciones y las de tus androides hacen lo contrario. Que paradójico…

-¡Calla de una vez, hembra estúpida! – enojado, Vnok se dispuso a darle una bofetada. Dox le detuvo, asiéndole fuertemente la mano antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera - ¿Vril? ¿Qué haces?

-Creo que fue suficiente violencia por hoy, Vnok – dijo – Has venido a dejar fuera de línea este diario virtual, nada más. No mancillemos todo esto agregándole una agresión a una mujer inocente también.

-¿Inocente? ¿Esta hembra? ¡De eso, nada! – Vnok se volvió hacia sus androides - ¡Arréstenla! ¡Al viejo también!

-¿Bajo qué cargos? – exclamó Lyrissa, desafiante.

-¡Sedicionismo, obstrucción a los procedimientos de la ley!

Los robots se encaminaron a cumplir con su deber. Dox observó alarmado a la coluana. La mujer le devolvió la mirada, serena. No había ni un rasgo de temor en sus ojos.

Nunca llegaron a apresarla. El anciano Tak Nek, sacando de entre sus ropas una rudimentaria pistola laser, abrió fuego. Los dos servomecanismos avanzados de Categoría II más cercanos explotaron en una lluvia de metal derretido y chispas.

-¡Huye de aquí, Lyrissa! – gritó - ¡Yo los entretendré!

-¡Pero…!

-¡VETE!

La mujer coluana se detuvo un momento para mirar a Dox. Solo fue un momento, nada más, antes de aprovecharse de la confusión y echar a correr, escapando.

-¡Atrápala, Vril! – rugió Vnok, pero su compañero ni se movió. Petrificado en su sitio, no hizo ademan siquiera de ir tras ella.

El anciano continuó disparando contra los androides. Vnok volvió a sacar su daga de Groznio y con un movimiento ágil y certero, se la arrojó. La hoja ultra-filosa del cuchillo se incrustó en el pecho del viejo, matándolo en el acto.

Así como empezó, todo había terminado.

Dox observó cómo el resto de los androides que quedaban intactos acababan de desconectar todo y se llevaban a todo el personal de la planta de edición prisionero. Vnok recogió su daga del cadáver del anciano y lo miró con frialdad. Pese a todo, no le dijo nada. Ni un solo reproche salió de su boca. Vril creía conocer la razón…

Su padre, el Soberano. El Amo de Colu.

Frunciendo el ceño, comprendió que esto no podía seguir así. Tendría que ir a verlo. Había unos asuntos urgentes que ambos debían tratar, sí o sí.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos **

Vril Dox Padre vivía en un gran edificio enclavado en el centro de la ciudad. Una enorme y larga torre súper tecnológica en la que antiguamente se hallaban asentados los Tiranos Computadores. Era desde allí donde el nuevo gobernante de Colu impartía sus designios a su pueblo "libre". Vril Dox Hijo acudió al día siguiente para verlo, solicitando previamente una cita, la cual le fue automáticamente concedida. El hecho de que su padre estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo le llamó poderosamente la atención, pero Dox supuso que a estas alturas, el Soberano de Colu ya sabría todo lo acontecido en el día de ayer con lujo de detalles, incluso.

Mientras caminaba a verlo, el joven se detuvo para admirar las reliquias expuestas a la vista de todos del museo personal de su padre. No solo había allí algunas estatuas de artistas famosos, también se hallaba en exhibición un singular prisionero encerrado dentro de un Tubo de Suspensión Animada Categoría I.

Vril lo observó detenidamente. Se trataba de un alienígena alto y musculoso, de piel blanca y la cara pintarrajeada de negro. Llevaba además puestas una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa gris, unos pantalones vaqueros deslustrados y unas botas negras. Coronando el singular aspecto de motero feroz que tenía, el extraterrestre de cabellos alborotados llevaba enroscada en uno de sus brazos una cadena de metal acabada en un filoso gancho.3

La criatura había llegado a Colu hacía cierto tiempo, pretendiendo matar a cuantos se le cruzaran en su camino. Vril Dox Padre le detuvo y le encerró allí, para mostrarles a todos quién había resultado ser el más poderoso de los dos. Además, aquél curioso alien era un recordatorio constante de cómo acabarían todos los insurrectos e insubordinados que no abrazaran la doctrina del nuevo gobierno planetario, la doctrina –según decían– del Orden Absoluto.

-_Él lo vera ahora, amo_ – le dijo un androide Categoría II al joven, sacándolo del ensimismamiento en que se encontraba. Dox asintió y penetró en la cámara privada de su progenitor…

-Buenos días, padre – saludó respetuosamente.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Vril Dox Padre sonrió irónicamente. Su hijo lo contempló. Se hallaba sentado en un moderno trono, un artilugio anti-gravedad Categoría I que flotaba unos centímetros a ras del suelo.

El Soberano de Colu era en todo idéntico a sus congéneres de raza, excepto por algunos detalles bastante llamativos: vestía un atuendo negro ceñido al cuerpo y llevaba una capa violeta sobre los hombros. Además, tenía una barba y unos bigotes rubios y sobre su ahora calvo cráneo, una placa de metal. Se trataba –esto último– de un avanzado dispositivo biomecánico, sin duda, con el cual podía enlazar su mente con cualquier sistema u organismo cibernético del planeta. Dox Hijo sabía que aparte de esto, aquél dispositivo le permitía a su padre explotar otras habilidades desconocidas para los coluanos, como la telepatía… o la telequinesis.4

El Amo del planeta no estaba sólo en la habitación. Haciéndole compañía a su lado –concretamente, parado a su derecha y en silencio– se hallaba su avanzado androide Categoría III, Brainiac. Este servomecanismo difería enormemente de todos los demás por su recubrimiento corporal de carne sintética. A ojos de todos, se veía como un coluano más, vestido con unas curiosas mallas de color rosado sobre su piel verde y una red de diodos de alguna clase sobre su cabeza.5

Dox Hijo tragó saliva. La fría mirada de Brainiac y la inexpresividad de su rostro (cuyo otro detalle alarmante era el parecido físico con su padre, pero sin barba y bigotes) era un bizarro contraste con la de su amo y creador, quién no dejaba de sonreír sarcásticamente al muchacho, esperando a que éste respondiera a su pregunta.

-Estoy… confundido – dijo al fin el joven – Me imagino que sabes lo que pasó ayer…

-Yo lo sé todo, hijo – se vanaglorio su padre, enarcando una ceja – El peso más grande de mis poderes, es que nada pasa desapercibido.

-Entonces… ¿Es un peso? Crecí con la creencia de que amabas a todos los habitantes de este planeta, como si fueran tus hijos. Digo, al fin de cuentas fue por ellos que te opusiste a los Tiranos Computadores y les derrotaste, ¿no?

-Cuida tu tono, jovencito – le advirtió su padre - ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte otra vez cuál es tu lugar en el escalafón social coluano?

-Soy tu hijo, ¿verdad?

-Eso creen todos. Lo que tú no debes olvidarte nunca es que también eres mi clon – lo señaló – Fuiste concebido genéticamente por mí en una cámara biotecnológica, creado con el único fin de preservar mi linaje. Me costó mucho fabricarte, ¿sabes? No siempre se puede lograr traer a la existencia a otro organismo biológico con inteligencia de nivel 12.

Se produjo el silencio. Los dos Vril Dox (Padre e hijo, original y clonado, respectivamente) se miraron a los ojos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, muchacho – el Soberano de Colu sonrió. Se llevó un dedo a la sien, señalando la placa metálica sobre su cabeza – Esto me permite leerte la mente con suma facilidad. Estás cuestionado mi sistema de gobierno. Déjame recordarte que luego de derrotar a los Tiranos, heredé un planeta lleno de pobreza, enfermedad y sufrimiento. _¡Yo traje el orden devuelta!_ Traje la paz e impuse la civilización.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero a costa de la libertad de los individuos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dox Padre se esfumó. Súbitamente, se puso serio, muy serio. A su lado, el androide Brainiac se tensó. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa. De todas maneras, no actuaria si su amo no se lo ordenaba, así que se limitó a observar el drama paterno-filial sin decir nada, en completo silencio.

El Vril Dox original extendió una mano, luego la cerró formando un puño. Al instante, su hijo sintió cómo una fuerza invisible lo atrapaba y ejercía presión sobre él, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y a jadear por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

La titánica tortura telequinesica duró tan sólo unos segundos. Fueron más que suficientes para que el Soberano de Colu asentara y dejara clara su posición en cuanto a qué opinaba de los cuestionamientos de su joven clon.

-Bien. Creo que con eso basta – dijo, liberándolo al fin. Dox Hijo se incorporó, jadeando todavía y bastante agitado. Una puerta se abrió sola, sin que nadie la tocara – Puedes retirarte – le ordenó.

El muchacho pensó en discutir. En nuevos argumentos para exponer. Más, supuso –y lo bien que hizo– que de nada serviría. Todo sería en vano y seguramente, lo único que conseguiría sería arriesgar su vida en el intento. En completo silencio se dio la media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino.

Dox Padre suspiró. Se acarició la rubia barba, pensativo.

-_Un joven muy impulsivo_ – comentó Brainiac. Eran las primeras palabras que el androide Categoría III pronunciaba desde el inicio del "conflicto" entre padre e hijo hasta su abrupto final.

-Humm… Sí. No es para menos. Tiene a quién salir – el Amo de Colu se levantó de su trono – Ahora que este desagradable asunto ha concluido, tú y yo podemos seguir abocándonos a nuestro particular experimento.

-_Si lo cree necesario, amo… _

-Ya lo creo que sí. Las ideas sediciosas de este joven clon no son las únicas que me preocupan. Yo también he notado cierto descontento en la población. Un descontento que no me gusta. Vamos, Brainiac. Al laboratorio. _¡El Proyecto Alfa sigue en marcha! _

* * *

**Capitulo Tres **

**Cierto tiempo después… **

Llovía torrencialmente sobre la ciudad capital de Colu cuando Vril Dox descendió de su vehículo volador automatizado Categoría I y penetró en aquella especie de taberna de mala muerte. Se hallaba en la zona fabril de la urbe y el interior del local estaba atestado de cansados trabajadores de piel verde y overoles color violeta. Los había que bebían una especie de líquido ambarino en un rincón en silencio y quienes languidecían en la barra del bar, hablando amargamente de la dura jornada laboral mal remunerada en las factorías. Pese a su juvenil y limpio aspecto, nadie reparó en el recién llegado…

-_¿Desea algo, señor?_ – le preguntó un androide Categoría II, deteniéndose enfrente suyo. Entre sus manos mecánicas, llevaba una bandeja con jarras repletas de la alcohólica sustancia color ámbar.

-Información – respondió Dox, dubitativo – Busco a una mujer llamada Lyrissa.

El androide no respondió. Al oír el nombre, algunos rostros se volvieron y lo miraron con frialdad.

-_Lo siento _– se disculpó el autómata, continuando con su camino – _No se admiten hembras en este local. Se equivocó de lugar, señor. Que tenga un buen día. _

Vril Dox suspiró. Las expresiones de frialdad de los trabajadores coluanos se volvieron decididamente hoscas cuando lo reconocieron. Empezaron a producirse murmullos y susurros entre los presentes…

-El hijo del Soberano…

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Busca a Lyrissa…

Dox escuchó aquello. Se volvió hacia quién había mencionado el nombre de la mujer.

-Usted… ¿La conoce? – inquirió.

El trabajador no respondió. Muy despacio, se dedicó a beber de su jarra mientras miraba al muchacho con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ayúdeme, por favor. Debo encontrarla.

La suplica no surtió ningún efecto. Las miradas hostiles no cesaron en ningún momento. Abrumado, Vril Dox se marchó del local, la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta. Avanzó un trecho, mojándose de nuevo con el agua de la lluvia que caía del cielo plomizo y ya se disponía a subirse a su vehículo, cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba…

Atinó a volverse en la dirección de donde vino la voz. Su curiosidad fue instantáneamente recompensada con un puñetazo demoledor recibido en pleno rostro, entre ceja y ceja. De inmediato, cayó al piso inconsciente.

Sin perder el tiempo, tres furtivas figuras tomaron el cuerpo del muchacho en brazos y lo transportaron a toda prisa a otro lugar…

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte… **

Debajo del edificio-torre enclavado en el centro de la ciudad que oficiaba las veces de "Palacio de Gobierno" para Vril Dox Padre, el Soberano de Colu tenía un laboratorio. Era el más avanzado que existía en el planeta y en aquél momento, allí se encontraba en compañía de su fiel Categoría III, Brainiac. Ambos –ser orgánico y maquina pensante– se disponían a continuar con un largo experimento científico que hacía rato venían desarrollando conjuntamente en secreto.

-_Los prisioneros que pidió, amo_ – anunció un androide Categoría II, arrastrando a dos coluanos jóvenes previamente drogados para su fácil manejo. Ambos venían bamboleándose, apoyado uno en el otro.

-Muy bien – Vril Dox Padre asintió – Brainiac, ponlos en la plataforma.

Mientras el autómata obedecía a su amo y creador, llevando dócilmente a los prisioneros hasta una curiosa máquina de diseño alienígena, el Soberano de Colu manipulaba unos controles desde el panel central.

-_En posición, amo_ – dijo Brainiac, dejando a los dos jóvenes en su sitio y apartándose.

-¡Encendido! – Dox Padre prendió la máquina. Una luz azul iluminó la estancia – Piezoniveles estabilizados. Bioarreglos en marcha… _¡Ahora!_

Hubo una violentísima descarga energética. Las moléculas, los átomos y los quarks de los dos infortunados fueron instantáneamente fusionados en un solo ser. El procedimiento duró 30 segundos aproximadamente, en total. Luego, Vril Dox Padre apagó la máquina y contempló el resultado…

Una grotesca criatura se irguió en el mismo lugar donde antes había dos seres individuales. Era el bizarro resultado de la fusión molecular de ambos. El androide Brainiac, contemplando a aquella criatura deforme, se volvió hacia su amo con una ceja levantada en expresión inquisitiva.

-_¿Mi señor?_ – preguntó. La cara de desencanto de Dox Padre lo decía todo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Otro fracaso! ¡Maldita sea! – protestó, aporreando el panel de control, furioso - ¡Evidentemente, todavía tenemos que hacer más pruebas!

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, agotado y frustrado. Permaneció en silencio un largo rato. Brainiac esperó. Mientras, el nuevo ser creado balbuceaba torpemente unos intentos de palabras y babeaba al mismo tiempo.

-Ni modo – Dox Padre recuperó la compostura. Observó a su asistente autómata con gravedad – Tenemos que seguir. Ve a avisarles a los Categoría II. Necesitamos más prisioneros.

-_Bien. ¿Y qué hacemos con este?_ – Brainiac señaló al resultado del fallido experimento.

El Soberano de Colu utilizó de nuevo sus poderes mentales. Con un gesto, envió una onda telequinesica al bizarro ser, reventando sus órganos internos. La infeliz criatura se desplomó en el piso, escupiendo sangre por la boca y muriendo.

-Nada se desperdicia aquí – Vril Dox Padre sonrió maquiavélicamente – Dispón a otros Categorías II para que se lleven el cuerpo. Lo haremos diseccionar. Seguro que aprenderemos algo interesante de su biología combinada.

-_Como ordene, amo. _

-Siento que, pese a todo, nos aguarda el éxito en nuestra empresa, Brainiac… Muy pronto, cuando consigamos el nivel de fusión deseada, tú y yo seremos uno. ¡Y entonces nada ni nadie podrán detenernos! ¡El infinito y la eternidad serán nuestros!

* * *

Vril Dox Hijo despertó de su estado inconsciente de forma violenta al arrojarle alguien agua en la cara. Se hallaba atado de pies y manos, sentado en una silla, dentro de lo que parecía ser una habitación fría de paredes de concreto. No estaba solo; tres figuras encapuchadas lo observaban maliciosamente. Pese a no poderles ver la cara, Vril supo al instante por sus overoles violeta que se trataba de trabajadores de las fábricas de Colu. Uno de ellos se encaró con él.

-¿Ya está despierto, joven Dox? Muy bien. ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

El encapuchado le hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros. Éste se acercó a Vril con un cuchillo de Groznio y se lo puso en la garganta.

-¡Esperen! ¡Mi intención no es hacerles daño! Sólo quiero encontrar a Lyrissa.

-¿Para qué?

-Es vital que hable con ella.

Los tres coluanos se miraron entre sí. A través de las negras capuchas, solo sus ojos eran visibles, nada más. Guardaron silencio un rato, hasta que el que llevaba la voz cantante volvió a hablar.

-¿Y qué sabes tú respecto a Lyrissa? – preguntó.

-Sólo lo que se ha murmurado por estos días. Se levanta una rebelión contra el gobierno de mi padre y la líder es Lyrissa.

-Casi todo es cierto. ¿Y qué? No somos tan tontos como para llevarte hasta ella. Eres hijo del Soberano.

-Sé que parecerá una locura, pero debe haber algo para convencerlos de mi sinceridad. Siempre me han molestado las injusticias de la sociedad que mi padre creó después de derrotar a los Tiranos Computadores. He soñado cómo sería Colu si viviéramos todos regidos por un sistema más justo, equitativo, donde en verdad todas las voces pudieran expresarse libremente. Una autentica y verdadera Democracia.

-¡Ese es un sueño y un deseo que compartimos todos! – expresó el encapuchado. Tanto sus compañeros como él parecieron animados al oír verbalmente expresados sus más íntimos anhelos. El que sostenía el cuchillo de Groznio cerca de la garganta de Vril se apartó. Viendo que parecía estar ganando la partida con sus secuestradores, el muchacho continuó.

-Entonces déjenme ayudarles. Tenemos una chance, sólo una chance de liberar a Colu de este nuevo yugo. Pero solamente si me sueltan y trabajamos juntos lo lograremos – hizo una pausa, para imprimir más dramatismo a su voz – Estoy en sus manos.

Los tres coluanos se miraron otra vez entre ellos.

-No sé – dijo uno - ¿Podemos confiar en él?

-Yo creo que sí – una cuarta persona entró en la habitación. Si bien había permanecido cerca y oído toda la charla, llevaba la cara al descubierto. No sin cierto asombro, Dox comprobó que se trataba de Lyrissa.

La coluana se paró delante de él y lo miró atentamente. Bajo la mortecina luz de la fría habitación, la mujer de piel verde, cabellos largos y dorados, y generosa anatomía física se veía sublime.

-Libérenlo – ordenó.

-Pero… Lyrissa… ¿Estás segura de que…?

-Libérenlo – ordenó, con más fuerza y autoridad en su voz. Al instante, Vril estuvo de pie, suelto de todas sus ataduras.

-Gracias – dijo. Lyrissa y él se miraron en silencio un rato.

No era secreto que la situación social actual era desfavorable para las hembras coluanas y que usualmente, estas ocupaban un rol absolutamente inferior en la civilización de Colu. Muchos varones las consideraban meramente a veces simples herramientas biológicas para la reproducción de la especie. Y tal vez, muy pronto ni siquiera serían necesarias para ello. Las técnicas avanzadas de clonación demostraban perfectamente que se podría prescindir de las hembras en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero Vril comprendió en ese momento que ésta que tenía enfrente era muy valiosa y al mismo tiempo, diferente al resto de sus hermanas de género. Más enérgica, decidida, sin mostrar temor ante el peligro y, por lo que parecía, con una enorme conciencia social.

-Dijiste que podías y querías ayudarnos – dijo Lyrissa – La pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?

-No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí? – Vril suspiró – Sé que no podemos vivir en un mundo bajo estas condiciones…

-¿Y bien?

-Prefiero morir en batalla, que solo y por mi mano. No soy pro-eutanasia, la verdad.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa. Lyrissa asintió y correspondió al gesto con una expresión facial similar. Ya entre coluanos, aquello significaba bastante, más si uno era hombre y la otra mujer.

-Está bien – concedió ella – Ven conmigo.

Él la siguió, dócilmente. Abandonaron la habitación y se encaminaron por un largo pasillo hacia otra parte.

-El Soberano tiene muchos poderes – dijo Lyrissa, mientras caminaban – pero se rumorea que planea adquirir más. Concretamente, muchos compañeros de la clase trabajadora coluana que han caído presos han comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente durante estos días.

-¿Sospechan que mi padre tal vez los utiliza para algún experimento prohibido?

-Tal vez. Lo cierto es que los que penetran en el laboratorio subterráneo bajo el edificio-torre del centro de la ciudad no vuelven más. Al menos, no vivos y jamás en condiciones normales.

-Define lo que quieres decir por "normales".

-Créeme, no querrás ver esos despojos – Lyrissa abrió una puerta. Ambos entraron en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Varios coluanos vestidos con uniformes blancos trabajaban allí, en un extraño aparato parecido a una red con diodos incorporados – Fuera como fuera, el hecho indiscutible es que el Soberano planea algo, que tiene a su disposición no solo la mejor tecnología del planeta, sino todos los poderes de la mente que su implante biónico craneal le permite. Hay que detenerlo – señaló al aparato con el que se ufanaban los científicos – Ahí está la clave.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un prototipo único. Una Red Neural Categoría IV.

-¿Categoría IV? No existe ningún aparato u organismo robot en este planeta que llegue a ese nivel.

-Tienes ante tus ojos al único que existe. Al menos, si descontamos el dispositivo craneal que tu padre lleva sobre su cabeza. Confiamos que este sea más avanzado que el que posee él. Y que funcione mejor.

Vril observó con sumo interés al aparato.

-¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué hace?

-Aumentará considerablemente la inteligencia de quien lo use, además de servirle de enlace con todos los servomecanismos cibernéticos existentes y, por supuesto, le proporcionará a su usuario todos los poderes de la mente.

-¿Telepatía, telequinesis?

-…Y quizás más.

-Lo que no entiendo es que por qué teniendo esta fabulosa arma, no la han utilizado todavía…

-Porque, como dirían los terrícolas, tiene una pega. Y es que no puede llevarlo _cualquiera_. Un organismo con un nivel de inteligencia menor a 12 no podría resistirlo. Acabaría con el cerebro frito. ¿Comprendes?

-Vaya si no lo hago. Lo que estás diciéndome es que _el único_ que puede llevar eso en la cabeza, sin peligro de morirse, soy yo.

-Exacto. No voy a mentirte, Vril Dox: el riesgo es igual de enorme. La cirugía cerebral necesaria para insertar el aparato ya es peligrosa por sí sola.

Silencio. Lyrissa miró a Dox a los ojos profundamente.

-Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a morir por la causa – le recordó.

-También dije que no soy pro-eutanásico…

-La decisión es tuya.

Silencio otra vez. Lyrissa aguardó a por una respuesta.

Dox tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y consideró las opciones, con sus pros y sus contras. Y entonces, tomó su decisión.

-Lo haré.

Lyrissa se volvió hacia el grupo de científicos.

-Preparen el quirófano y la Unidad Médica – ordenó.

-Estará lista en algunos minutos, señora – aseguró uno de ellos. Lyrissa asintió.

-Antes de que todo comience, ven conmigo, Vril Dox. Hay otro asunto importante que requiere tú atención – le pidió. Ambos dejaron el laboratorio y a los científicos con sus preparativos.

No sin cierta curiosidad, el muchacho siguió a la mujer hasta un módulo habitacional cercano. El mobiliario era un diferente contraste con el del sitio del que venían; más cálido, intimista, acogedor. Incluso, había en el centro de la sala una enorme cama flotadora Categoría I…

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Dox. Su compañera lo sorprendió al despojarse de toda su ropa y quedar desnuda, con su perfecto y bien torneado cuerpo ya acostado en la cama.

-¿Qué crees tú que es? – replicó ella, enarcando las cejas – Disponemos de algunos minutos antes de que te operen, así que ven aquí conmigo.

-Pero… pero… - por primera vez en su vida, Vril Dox tartamudeó. Estaba tan, pero tan estupefacto, que no sabía cómo proceder. Si bien no era desconocedor del proceso y los ritos de apareamiento coluanos –similares al ayuntamiento carnal terrestre–, tenía que reconocer que aquella era la primera vez en su vida que estaba con una hembra en una habitación, a solas, para hacerlo.

-Voy a serte franca, Dox – dijo Lyrissa, encarándolo seriamente – Tú y yo no nos conocemos profundamente y no podemos hablar de un concepto tan abstracto y debatible como el "amor". Así que te diré la verdad: no sé si saldrás vivo de esto. Puede que el implante te mate o que no lo resistas. Y puede (es probable) que el Soberano te asesine. Fuera como fuera, hay que asegurar el futuro. Necesitamos un descendiente de la Dinastía Dox que, en el peor de los casos, pueda continuar con la lucha.

-Eso quiere decir que… tú esperas que yo… o sea… _¿Pretendes quedarte preñada? ¿De mí?_

-Así es.

-¡Estás loca!

-No. Es perfectamente lógico. Repasé las diversas opciones y esta es la única alternativa que nos queda. Te lo repito: _hay que asegurar el futuro_. Así que sácate la ropa y ven aquí.

El bello rostro de la alienígena se suavizó. Vril pensó en algún otro argumento válido que esgrimir para evitar que aquella unión física se consumara… y de repente no encontró ninguno.

Sin más, se despojó de sus prendas de vestir y ya desnudo, se acostó junto a ella…

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro **

Durante la operación, mientras su cerebro quedaba expuesto a los médicos y científicos coluanos, y estos ajustaban el implante, Vril Dox soñaba. Lo hacía con el futuro. Su posible futuro…

Se veía a sí mismo pero diferente. Era como si por alguna razón, hubiera cambiado. No solo mental, sino físicamente.

En el sueño, un Vril Dox musculoso y embutido en un ajustado bio-traje color negro viajaba por las estrellas y entre los planetas, a bordo de una potente nave espacial con forma de cráneo. Durante estos viajes, recolectaba cosas… cosas que luego eran embotelladas, miniaturizadas…6

Cuando quiso ver qué eran esas cosas, el sueño bruscamente se cortaba. Y luego, como un disco rayado, volvía a repetirse desde el comienzo una y otra y otra vez.

Así fue durante todo lo que duró la cirugía cerebral, mientras yacía anestesiado sobre una camilla de metal en el quirófano. Siempre soñando con lo mismo una y otra vez… hasta que llegó el momento del amargo despertar. Hasta que la conciencia irrumpió como un filoso cuchillo de Groznio rasgando la carne.

-Vril Dox… ¿Puedes oírme? – escuchó que le decía una voz femenina. Venía a él desde una distancia enorme, salvando un insondable abismo de diferencia.

Con un esfuerzo notable, Dox abrió los ojos. Una preocupada Lyrissa se encontraba parada a su lado, observándolo.

-¿Vril? – inquirió.

El implante sobre su cabeza empezó a zumbar. Dox sintió un punzante dolor en la sien, un latido persistente en el cerebro. Cerró los ojos durante un momento. Una cacofonía ensordecedora de voces invadió el cuarto.

-¿Vril? – alcanzó a escuchar que Lyrissa decía. Le había costado un montón oírla. Las voces de cientos, miles de personas como telón de fondo eran terribles. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, intentando pararlas. Fue inútil.

-¿Vril? – volvió a repetir Lyrissa.

-¿Por qué está todo mundo gritando? – exclamó él, exasperado.

-Nadie grita – le aseguró ella – Sólo estamos tú y yo en el quirófano en este momento. ¿Qué pasa?

Dox abrió nuevamente los ojos. Observó la habitación. Era verdad. Solo se encontraban ellos dos allí, pero las voces no paraban de hablar, suplicar y gemir. Era como si una multitud invisible los acompañara en ese lugar, junto a ellos.

Pronto, lo comprendió: _el implante_. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y lo tocó…

-Necesito un espejo – pidió, incorporándose en la camilla.

Lyrissa se lo trajo. Dox miró en él su nuevo aspecto. Esencialmente, no había cambiado mucho a nivel físico. Su cabellera dorada había desaparecido totalmente de su cráneo; ahora, en la calva que tenía ostentaba el implante, la Red Neural Categoría IV, con sus especies de diodos sobresaliendo visiblemente de ella.

-Fascinante – dijo – Me pregunto si…

Dejó la frase inconclusa. Se concentró. Las voces que oía cesaron abruptamente. Entonces comprendió que su teoría era correcta.

-¿Vril? – inquirió Lyrissa,

-Escucho los pensamientos – declaró él, devolviéndole el espejo – De todos los habitantes de Colu.

-Entonces… ¿El implante funciona?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente?

Dox la miró. Esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Con demasiada claridad – dijo – No creías que podía soportarlo. Por eso concebiste la alternativa del embarazo.

Lyrissa guardó silencio.

-Ahora lo sé con certeza – continuó diciendo él, mientras le leía la mente.

-¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Puedes usar la telequinesis?

Dox fijó su atención en unas tijeras abandonadas dentro de una bandeja quirúrgica. Se concentró. Al poco, éstas volaron por el aire y se depositaron con precisión en sus manos.

-Maravilloso – Lyrissa lucia asombrada. Dox supo que era un sentimiento genuino. Solo tuvo que leerle otra vez la mente para saberlo – Ahora, intenta enlazarte con la red computacional de Colu. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Ya lo he hecho. En estos momentos, me encuentro en línea y navegando por ella.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en el que Lyrissa observó a Dox con cierto temor. El coluano fijaba sus ojos en la pared opuesta de la habitación, sin verla en realidad. Su mente, gracias al dispositivo biónico en su cabeza, repasaba datos tras datos con una velocidad pasmosa. Palabras y filas de bytes desfilaban por sus neuronas rítmicamente, en una danza armoniosa tecnorganica. En solo cuestión de segundos, había absorbido el caudal del conocimiento plasmado durante siglos.

-¿Vril? – Lyrissa le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Increíble – él suspiró – Esto ha colmado todas mis expectativas y las ha sobrepasado enormemente. Es increíble.

Se bajó de la camilla. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes hasta estabilizarse por completo.

-Mi coordinación motora es óptima. Preveo un mejoramiento en mi andar de un ciento por ciento – dijo, caminando más erguido.

-Vril… ¿Puedes leer la mente de _cualquier_ habitante de este planeta? – preguntó Lyrissa.

-De cualquiera.

-¿Incluso la de tu padre?

Dox se detuvo. Vaciló. Aquella era una buena pregunta. Se concentró otra vez y enfocó sus nuevos poderes. Intentó llegar hasta su progenitor…

-¡Contacto! – exclamó.

Vio a Vril Dox Padre dentro de su laboratorio, en el subsuelo del edificio-torre que habitaba. Estaba enfrascado en un experimento. No estaba sólo: su Categoría III, el androide Brainiac, le acompañaba.

-¿Y bien? – Lyrissa aguardaba, expectante.

-Le veo. Voy a penetrar ahora en lo más profundo de su psique…

Vril Dox Padre se hallaba hablando con su androide en el momento en que su hijo entró en sus pensamientos. El Soberano de Colu tembló y al instante una visión alucinante cobró forma como imagen mental: _tres círculos perfectos, formando un triángulo invertido, unidos por filamentos de datos y bytes en idioma de computadora.__7_

-¿Vril? ¿Está todo bien? – Lyrissa observó cómo la expresión facial de Dox Hijo cambiaba. El suyo era ahora un semblante muy serio.

-Es sombrío, siniestro… tal y como esperaba. Pero hay más: no está solo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay algo vivo… en su mente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

-¡Los Tiranos Computadores!

Lyrissa se sobresaltó. Aterrada ante tamaña revelación, retrocedió un paso.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! – dijo - ¡Los Tiranos murieron! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que están muertos!

-Son Inteligencias Artificiales avanzadas. Es lógico que no puedan ser destruidos así como así. Esto lo explicaría todo. ¡Mi padre nunca fue dueño de sus pensamientos! ¡Los Tiranos viven y lo hacen a través de él!

-Dios mío…

-Pero hay más.

-¿Qué?

-No planean quedarse allí para siempre – Vril miró a Lyrissa con fuerza – Lo he visto también en su mente. El experimento que están haciendo… van a resucitar, Lyrissa. Los Tiranos planean volver, reencarnándose en una nueva forma de vida tecnorganica invencible.

-¡Hay que detenerlos!

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Yo voy a detenerlos. Los otros y tú se quedaran aquí.

Lyrissa iba a protestar. Dox no le dio tiempo. Gracias a los nuevos poderes mentales que poseía, se alzó en el aire sin esfuerzo, levitando, y voló fuera de allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

En su laboratorio, Vril Dox Padre sonrió siniestramente. Brainiac, que fue testigo de cómo su amo enmudecía de golpe, le preguntó qué ocurría y si estaba todo bien.

-Hemos sido descubiertos – anunció, volviéndose hacia la imponente maquina molecular – Nuestra tapadera ha caído por una variante inesperada. Vaya, vaya…

-_¿Señor? _

-Prepáralo todo, Brainiac. La hora ha llegado.

-_¿Se refiere a…? _

-Sí. ¡Vamos a fusionarnos! ¡Es tiempo que este planeta sepa y vea la cara de su nuevo amo y señor!

-_Pero… pero todavía no estamos seguros de la efectividad del procedimiento. Debemos hacer más pruebas y… _

-¡OBEDECE!

La voz que surgió de la boca del Soberano de Colu sonó más mecánica que orgánica. Era la orden imperativa de un intelecto superior, frio e inhumano. Brainiac no pudo resistirse. Asintió obediente y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su mandato.

Vril Dox Padre rió a carcajadas dementes. A través de él, los Tiranos Computadores también reían, complacidos.

La batalla final por el destino de Colu estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco **

Gracias a sus nuevos poderes mentales recientemente adquiridos, Vril Dox no necesitó de un vehículo extra para llegar a destino. Levitando, voló hasta el edificio-torre de su padre, descendiendo tranquilamente en la entrada.

Se tomó unos segundos para hacer unos cambios en su indumentaria. Con una onda telequinesica, reorganizó las moléculas y los átomos de su prenda de vestir, cambiándola por un traje negro de corte futurístico ceñido al cuerpo. Casualidad no casual, la ropa era la misma que aparecía usando durante los sueños que tuvo en mitad de la operación cerebral.

Habiendo zanjado esta cuestión estética, se dirigió caminando al interior del edificio. Un ejército de robots Categoría II salió a hacerle frente, comandados por su viejo amigo, Prinn Vnok…

-No puedes entrar, Vril. El Soberano ha ordenado que nadie puede pasar – le dijo, autoritario.

-Tengo prisa, Vnok. Lo siento – sin aminorar la marcha, Vril Dox hizo un gesto de barrido con la mano. Todos –robots y Vnok – salieron despedidos por el aire y se estrellaron contra las paredes. Una fuerza invisible se ocupó de hacer posible este increíble fenómeno. Provenía de la mente del mismo Dox.

Igual trato les dispensó a los demás androides que le salieron al paso, intentando detenerlo. Comprendiendo que era inútil y estúpido contenerse ante unas meras maquinas, Vril las despedazó sin tocarlas, gracias a su telequinesis. Restos de metal, circuitos y cables acabaron regando los limpios suelos de loza del vestíbulo del edificio…

Las puertas de un elevador automático Categoría I se abrieron de golpe cuando mediante una simple orden telepática, las forzó a hacerlo. Entrando en su interior, con otro pensamiento, lo hizo descender velozmente hacia el subsuelo.

-Está viniendo – Vril Dox Padre lo sintió. Una ancha sonrisa se formó en su barbado rostro – Es el momento. Debemos hacerlo ahora.

Caminó hasta la plataforma de la maquina molecular. Brainiac fue con él.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó al Categoría III.

-_Por supuesto_ – el androide asintió – _No deseo nada más. _

-Entonces… ¡Sea!

La máquina se activó. Una potente luz azul los envolvió a ambos…

Vril Dox Hijo salió del ascensor. Caminó por un largo corredor tranquilamente, las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Llegó al laboratorio de su padre al mismo tiempo en que el proceso de fusión molecular llegaba a su fin. Una nueva figura se alzaba ahora frente a él, una figura imponente.

-¡UN ROTUNDO ÉXITO! – proclamó el nuevo ser, complacido. Se miró las manos y el resto del cuerpo. Una torva sonrisa malévola relampagueó en su cara. Instantes después, aquellos ojos sin pupilas se fijaban en el visitante recién llegado.

El aspecto de la criatura era el resultado de la combinación perfecta entre las naturalezas orgánicas de Vril Dox Padre y la mecánica del androide Brainiac. Era alto, musculoso, y tan solo la parte de su cabeza mostraba rasgos coluanos, con su piel verde; la nariz había desaparecido, dejando un hueco cartilaginoso en su lugar, confiriéndole el aspecto de una calavera, y en la frente, podía divisarse a simple vista tres círculos perfectos enlazados entre sí, formando un triángulo invertido. El resto de su poderoso cuerpo tecnorganico se hallaba embutido en una avanzada armadura de alta tecnología, cuya placa pectoral relucía bajo las luces artificiales del laboratorio.

-Notable – comentó Dox - ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

-SOY BRAINIAC – declaró el ser mecanorganico, con voz grave.

-Curioso. Has elegido el nombre de un androide en vez del de mi padre. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

-VRIL DOX NO EXISTE MÁS. HA CUMPLIDO CON SU PROPOSITO. SU IDENTIDAD YA NO ES REQUERIDA. FUE SOLAMENTE UN VEHICULO PARA PROPORCIONARME EL CUERPO ADECUADO PARA ALBERGAR MI INTELECTO, EL MÁS PERFECTO DEL UNIVERSO.

-Y el que más ego tiene – Dox sonrió, malicioso – Bueno, "Brainiac", un gusto conocerte. Pero me temo que debo abortar esta impía mezcla de carne y acero.

-NO HARAS NADA, SALVO UNA COSA: ¡MORIR!

Brainiac alzó una mano. Un dispositivo en su palma expelió una onda devastadora de energía. Dox alcanzó a elevar un escudo mental a su alrededor justo a tiempo, protegiéndose. La violenta descarga rebotó en él y destruyó el laboratorio que los rodeaba, sumergiéndolo en un mar de llamas, explosiones y chispazos.

-¡TONTO PATETICO! – Brainiac se le arrojó encima. Lo empujó y ambos contendientes rodaron por el piso, forcejeando. De un salto, Dox puso distancia y desvió con su escudo mental los embates de tres nuevas descargas que salieron vomitadas de las dos manos abiertas de su enemigo.

-¡Vas a necesitar más que eso para vencerme! – le dijo. Acto seguido, convocó por telequinesis pedazos de acero, restos de chatarra y demás mobiliario de la estancia, arrojándoselo todo encima a Brainiac y sepultándolo bajo toneladas de escombros.

Se produjo un súbito silencio por espacio de unos minutos. Dox observó la gran montaña formada con los despojos del laboratorio, hasta que una tremenda explosión la destruyó y su enemigo resurgió entre el humo y las llamas, cual Ave Fénix, totalmente indemne.

-ES INUTIL. TÚ TAMPOCO PUEDES VENCERME A MÍ – proclamó Brainiac – SOY LA ASTUCIA IMPLACABLE DE VRIL DOX PADRE, EL PODER CIBERNETICO AVANZADO DE SU ANDROIDE CATEGORIA III Y LA INTELIGENCIA SUPERIOR DE LOS TIRANOS DE COLU. ¡NADA PUEDE DAÑARME! ¡NADA PUEDE PARARME!

-En ese caso, no me dejas otra alternativa más que abordar el problema desde otro enfoque – Dox intentó otra táctica de ataque diferente. Mediante su telepatía, penetró directamente en la mente del ser mecanorganico y se enlazó con él.

_**¡Contacto! **_

* * *

_La imagen de los tres círculos perfectos, formando un triángulo invertido y enlazados por finas cadenas de bytes y terabytes destelló en medio de la conciencia de ambos. La manifestación visual de los Tiranos Computadores de Colu habló directamente a su rival… _

_-VRIL DOX PADRE CREYÓ HABERNOS DERROTADO EN AQUELLA ANTIGUA BATALLA POR EL CONTROL DE ESTE PLANETA – dijeron. Sus voces sonaban como muchas y al mismo tiempo, pero eran fuertes y claras – SE EQUIVOCÓ. SÓLO NUESTRO SOPORTE FISICO HABIA SIDO DESTRUIDO. NUESTRA INTELIGENCIA, NUESTRA CONCIENCIA, SEGUIA VIVA. LA TRASLADAMOS A UNAS NANO-SONDAS SUSPENDIDAS EN LA ATMOSFERA Y SIN QUE ÉL PUDIERA SABERLO, ENTRAMOS A SU CUERPO POR SU SISTEMA RESPIRATORIO Y SU TORRENTE SANGUINEO, ALOJANDONOS EN SU CEREBRO, FUNDIENDONOS CON SU ENCEFALO. TOMAMOS PLENA POSESION DE ÉL Y NOS HICIMOS FUERTES, EXTENDIENDO NUESTRA INFLUENCIA DURANTE AÑOS EN TODAS SUS ACCIONES. CRECIMOS Y PREPARAMOS EL INSTRUMENTO PARA NUESTRO RETORNO: EL ANDROIDE BRAINIAC. ¡ÉL SERIA LA CLAVE PARA LA CREACION ULTIMA DEL ORGANISMO CIBERNETICO PERFECTO CON EL CUAL, RESUCITARIAMOS! _

_-Vuestro magnifico plan tiene un "pequeño" fallo, algo que se les pasó por alto – dijo Dox, telepáticamente – Yo. Mi creación. Al darme la vida, aseguraron su estrepitosa derrota. _

_-¿ESO CREES? – los Tiranos se rieron – POBRE, POBRE E ILUSA CRIATURA. LA CREACION ÚLTIMA DE UN CLON DE VRIL DOX VINO MOTIVADA POR UNA BUENA RAZON: OBTENER UNA RESERVA DE ORGANOS FRESCOS, POR LAS DUDAS EL COLUANO ORIGINAL SUFRIERA ALGUN DAÑO O PERCANCE. NADA MÁS. EXISTES SÓLO COMO MATERIAL BIOLOGICO EXTRA DE REPUESTO. ES TODO. _

_Silencio. Dox acusó recibo del impacto psíquico y emocional que significó para él descubrir la verdad. Su existencia no se debía a los deseos de su padre por tener un niño, ni por tener un heredero de su linaje genético. No. Todo había sido calculado fríamente por Inteligencias Artificiales siniestras. Su único fin en la vida parecía ser –de acuerdo con lo que había oído– convertirse en un donante viviente de órganos frescos y saludables. Un kit de repuestos biológicos andante. _

…_No… _

_No. _

_Se negaba a aceptarlo. ¡Se negaba! ¡Él cambiaría su destino! ¡Forjaría su futuro! ¡El Universo le temería! Ahora que había alcanzado el más elevado estado mental de la evolución, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Ahí afuera existía un Universo entero por descubrir y explorar. Su verdadero destino no estaba en Colu… estaba entre las estrellas. Lo alcanzaría, pero primero debía deshacerse de la competencia y ya sabía cómo. _

_Con suma violencia, el enlace mental entre ambos contendientes a la pelea se rompió. _

* * *

Brainiac pestañeó. Vril Dox había desaparecido. No lo hallaba por ningún lado.

-¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE DE MÍ! ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ! ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR!

Pero Dox no había escapado. Solamente había vuelto a subir a la superficie, al edificio-torre que tenían encima. Penetrando en el museo personal de su padre, se acercó al Tubo de Suspensión Animada Categorí su único prisionero congelado en su interior, el feroz alienígena pálido, con el rostro pintarrajeado de negro y aspecto de motero. Lo observó detenidamente, sereno, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y le habló.

-Sé cómo te llamas – le dijo, sonriendo fríamente – Te dicen "Lobo". Sé por qué estás aquí y cómo mi padre te ha humillado al derrotarte. Sé lo mucho que te duele permanecer así, inmóvil, como una estatua. El caso es, Lobo, que puedo ayudarte. Puedo poner fin a tu sufrimiento liberándote. Lo único que tienes que hacer es… cierto trabajito sucio para mí. Nada más. Poca cosa, al fin de cuentas, para alguien como tú: tienes que matar a la cosa en la que se ha convertido. ¿Lo harás, Lobo? ¿Lo mataras por mí?

Silencio. El czarniano no dijo nada. Seguía inmóvil dentro del tubo. La sonrisa de Dox se ensanchó. No hacía falta que su interlocutor hablara. Le bastaba con que solo pudiera pensar. Por esa vía –la telepática– vino la respuesta esperada.

"_Sácame de aquí y te juro que le pateare bien pateado el culo a ese hijo de puta, no me importa como luzca ahora"_, dijo Lobo.

-Excelente – Dox desconectó el tubo. El aire frio de su interior comenzó a escaparse, produciendo un agudo silbido – Entonces, amigo mío, tenemos un acuerdo.

Brainiac se cansó de buscar a su rival por el nivel inferior del edificio. Subió a la superficie y finalmente lo localizó sentado tranquilamente en el vestíbulo, las manos cruzadas, a los pies de una gran estatua.

-Demoraste bastante en venir a por mí – se mofó éste último, sonriendo.

-NO TE PREOCUPES. ME DISPONGO A PAGARTE POR LA ESPERA – Brainiac se le acercó, amenazante - ¿ALGO QUÉ DECIR ANTES DE SER ELIMINADO?

-Sí. Sólo una cosa: hay un viejo amigo tuyo que quiere verte – Dox señaló a su derecha. Una figura salió de detrás de la estatua – Di "hola" al buen amigo Lobo.

-Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, idiota – dijo el czarniano, sonriendo peligrosamente y haciendo sonar sus nudillos - ¡Y vamos a saldar esa deuda de una puta vez!

-Me temo que esto va a doleeerteeeee… - canturreó Dox, sin gracia.

_**¡PAF!**_

El puñetazo de Lobo fue tan tremendo, tan demoledor, que el antiguo Soberano de Colu salió despedido por el aire, atravesó una pared y cayó en plena calle. Los coluanos que transitaban la zona justo en ese momento, huyeron despavoridos en estampida, desalojando el vecindario.

Brainiac intentó incorporarse, pero Lobo todavía no había acabado con él. Saltando por el agujero practicado en la pared, aterrizó a su lado y comenzó a descargarle una violenta lluvia de golpes de puño, uno detrás de otro, sin darle tiempo a nada, ni siquiera a reaccionar.

-¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta! – lo insultaba el czarniano, entre golpe y golpe, arrojando espumarajos por la boca al gritarle - ¡Años enteros, haciendo el numerito de la estatua para diversión tuya! ¡Grandísimo cabron! ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es tener comezón en la nariz y no podértela rascar? ¿Lo frustrante que es? _¿Lo sabes? _

_**¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! **_

El suelo bajo los dos luchadores se hundía y partía por el impacto de los golpes. Los nudillos de Lobo estaban sangrando pero él seguía y seguía sin parar. Brainiac estaba quedando reducido a una piltrafa.

-ALTO… ALTO… - jadeó, la cara llena de moretones y la sangre saliéndole por la boca – PIEDAD… PIEDAD…

-¿Piedad? ¡Claro! ¡Acá tienes piedad!

Lobo utilizó su cadena. La enrolló en torno del cuello del alienígena tecnorganico y comenzó a ahorcarlo con ella.

-¡AAAGH!

-¡Muere! ¡Muere!

Hubo un feo sonido de articulaciones rompiéndose y entonces la cabeza de Brainiac cayó fláccida a un costado, el rostro amoratado y la lengua salida para afuera.

-…Y el ganador es: ¡Lobo! – dijo Dox, acercándose – Felicitaciones. Buen trabajo. Pero para estar seguros de que no va a haber resurrecciones sorpresa ni trampas de último momento…

Mediante piroquinesis, incineró en un instante el cuerpo de su enemigo hasta reducirlo a unos irreconocibles restos carbonizados. Vril Dox Padre, Brainiac y los Tiranos Computadores de Colu estaban de aquella manera absolutamente liquidados.

Aburrido, el czarniano aprovechó la pira en llamas para encenderse un puro que extrajo de un bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Lo fumó con deleite.

-Bah – dijo - ¡A la final, mucho ruido y no fue la gran cosa! Podría haber liquidado a ese engendro hasta con los ojos vendados.

-Te estoy en eterna deuda – aseguró Dox. Lobo bostezó. Le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y escupió el humo sobre el otro, irrespetuosamente.

-Ahórratela, cara de lechuga. Sólo asegúrate de darme una nave y ya está. ¡Estoy harto de estar varado en este planeta de maricas!

-Como desees.

Mediante su enlace cibernético y su poder telequinetico combinados, Dox convocó al lugar un vehículo volador Categoría I. Dando uso otra vez de su poder mental al máximo, alteró las moléculas y los átomos de la aeronave, reorganizándolos y dándole forma de una motocicleta espacial, con carrocería cromada y un cráneo de metal con cuernos de manubrio.

Lobo silbo, sorprendido. Montó sobre ella e hizo rugir sus turbinas.

-¡Esta nena es una preciosura! ¡Escúchala aullar! – exclamó, riendo - ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para saber lo que me gusta?

Dox se señaló la cabeza.

-Telepatía, ¿recuerdas?

La moto espacial se alzó en el aire. Lobo aulló, como un cantante de rock terrestre a punto de comenzar con un recital ante miles de fans.

-Bueno, lechuga, este es el adiós. Asegúrate de que nunca más volvamos a vernos o lo lamentaras. Créeme, hablo en serio. Lo lamentaras _muchísimo_.

-Lo tendré presente – Dox esbozó una escueta sonrisa – Buen viaje.

-¡Cuidado, Universo! ¡Hay un lobo suelto y tiene muchas ganas de divertirseeeeeeee! – gritó el czarniano, elevándose en el aire y volando hacia el espacio a gran velocidad, dejando detrás de sí una estela de humo toxico.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dox desapareció por completo. En silencio, se dedicó a mirar cómo el fuego consumía todo rastro de su poderoso enemigo.

En otra zona de la ciudad, momentos más tarde, un trabajador coluano corría a toda prisa hasta entrar en un edificio. Muy pronto, todo un grupo de figuras de atuendos similares escuchaban excitadas de su boca el relato pormenorizado de la batalla acontecida en el centro y la buena nueva resultante de ella.

-¡El Soberano está liquidado! ¡Vril Dox lo hizo! – decía, alegre - ¡Colu es nuestro!

Una gran exclamación surgió del grupo. Lyrissa, la única mujer presente en la sala, tuvo bien en intervenir en aquel momento…

-Sí, lo es – dijo, llamando la atención de todos – Hay quienes lucharan todavía por conservar la vida que llevaban bajo el mando del Soberano… pero lamentablemente para ellos, no prevalecerán. El futuro nos pertenece, compañeros. Lo haremos a nuestra imagen, con nuestras ideas y esperanzas – Lyrissa sonrió - ¡Hagamos de él un gran futuro para todos!

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Mucho tiempo después… **

La aeronave automatizada llevaba a su única ocupante a bordo a la órbita de Colu. A través de las ventanas del vehículo espacial, Lyrissa observó el horizonte rosa de su mundo natal y la silueta oscura recortándose de fondo del gran planetoide artificial del tamaño de una luna suspendido en el vacío. Era hacia allí donde la mujer extraterrestre embarazada se dirigía, para ver al padre de su futuro hijo.

Mientras su nave penetraba en un muelle de atraque, sostenida por un rayo tractor magnético, no dejaba de acariciarse el enorme vientre abultado con cierta ternura.

-_Bienvenida, señora_ – la saludó un androide Categoría II al bajarse dentro del planetoide – _Espero que haya disfrutado de su viaje. ¿Tuvo algún inconveniente para llegar hasta nosotros? _

-Prácticamente, ninguno. He venido a verle…

-_Lo sabemos. Por favor, sígame. Él la está esperando. _

Lyrissa siguió al androide por el muelle. Otra nave estacionada en el embarcadero le llamó poderosamente la atención. Varios otros robots se ufanaban sobre ella, soldándole piezas de metal y armándole componentes mecanizados, y si bien no estaba terminada todavía, a la mujer coluana le llamó poderosamente la atención su particular diseño: parecía tener forma de cráneo.

"_Una nave con forma de cráneo"_, pensó, _"¿Para qué querría algo así?"_

Tal y como el androide le había dicho, Vril Dox aguardaba su llegada en el Puente de Mando del planetoide, observando apaciblemente por varios monitores holográficos los preparativos para el largo viaje espacial que planeaba hacer.

-¿Vril? – preguntó ella, sorprendida. Hacía muchos meses que no lo veía en persona. Luego de la derrota del Soberano del Colu, Dox se había mudado al espacio, donde comenzó a construir aquél impresionante navío estelar del cual era el único pasajero biológico vivo a bordo.

-Lyrissa – dijo el coluano, volviéndose y mirándola inexpresivamente – Bienvenida. Te esperaba.

Un enorme cambio físico se había producido en él. Su cuerpo era ahora unos centímetros más alto y su masa muscular estaba más desarrollada. Bíceps y tríceps se marcaban bastante contra el traje ceñido al cuerpo que llevaba puesto.

-Te ves… diferente – fue lo primero que atinó a comentar ella.

-Ah, sí. Anabólicos sintéticos y esteroides, más hormonas de crecimiento – Dox abrió y cerró una enorme manaza – Después de lo sucedido hace unos meses y de mucho meditarlo, comprendí que a la par de la mente, el cuerpo también tiene que ser desarrollado. Hay una gran realidad detrás de esto: no solo la mente es valiosa, también lo es el cuerpo que la alberga.

"_¡Que frio que se expresa!"_, pensó Lyrissa, _"¡Parece una maquina!"_

La mujer le echó un vistazo al implante neural sobre su cabeza. Los diodos brillaban con una luz roja pulsátil, zumbando tenuemente.

-Vril… supongo que sabes la cantidad de cambios que han venido produciéndose allá abajo en Colu en estos meses…

-Estoy al tanto, pero por favor, continua. Sé que planeas nombrarme algunos de ellos, quizás los más destacados.

"_Sigue leyéndome la mente"_. De repente, Lyrissa se sintió incomoda, expuesta en su intimidad. Aun así, como bien dijo él, ella iba a citarle los hitos más destacados hasta el momento de la nueva cultura coluana floreciente.

-El sistema de gobierno es otro – empezó – Ahora, nos regimos por una Democracia que se va consolidando día a día…

-Me parece bien.

-Intentamos no depender tanto de la tecnología como antes. Si bien conservamos los aparatos y dispositivos de Categoría I, recogimos todos los androides de Categoría II. Han sido llevados a fábricas especiales para desguace.

-Vaya. ¿Y tú crees que prescindir de nuestros robots sea una decisión acertada?

Lyrissa pestañeó. La inexpresividad no abandonaba nunca el rostro de Vril Dox.

-No sé si es acertada, pero sí más sana – contestó – Estamos intentando reconectarnos con la Naturaleza un poco más. Colu es un planeta bellísimo, lleno de muchísimas maravillas que nos ofrece nuestro ecosistema.

-Claro.

Silencio. Lyrissa frunció el ceño. Dox ni se inmutó. De hecho, la miraba sin pestañear desde hacía un buen rato.

-Vril, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada. Todo es perfecto – dijo, lacónicamente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Te has escuchado? ¡Por Dios! ¡Suenas como un androide! ¡Vril, reacciona!

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Dox se limitó a mirarla de igual forma en que venía haciéndolo hasta ahora: carente de emociones y de sentimientos.

"_Como una maquina"_, pensó Lyrissa. El recordar que él podía leerle los pensamientos no ayudaba en nada.

Intentó otra táctica. Lo agarró de una mano y cuidadosamente se la llevó hasta su abultado vientre de embarazada. Le hizo tocar la panza. La criatura dentro se percató y pegó una patadita…

Lyrissa sonrió… y el gesto se congeló en sus labios al ver el absoluto desinterés de él por su hijo ya pronto a nacer.

-¿Lo sientes moverse ahí dentro? ¿Puedes sentirlo, Vril? – preguntó, inútilmente.

-Claro – él retiró la mano – Puedo captar perfectamente sus ondas cerebrales. Es totalmente sano y bien formado. Preveo un parto sin muchas complicaciones, con un alto índice de probabilidades de éxito. Felicitaciones.

-¡Vril Dox! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué te pasa? – explotó ella - ¡Estamos hablando de tú hijo! ¡En mi vientre llevo a tú hijo!

-Lyrissa, no tienes por qué gritarme. Mis conductos auditivos funcionan perfectamente.

Ella no pudo aguantarlo más. Rompió a llorar con amargura.

-Dios mío… Te hemos perdido. _¿Qué hemos hecho?_ – se lamentó – Al colocarte esa cosa en la cabeza, te volvimos más máquina que ser orgánico…

Dox la observó tranquilamente. Todo aquel despliegue emocional delante suyo no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – pero ahora hay un gran abismo entre tú y yo. Mi coeficiente intelectual continúa expandiéndose. Colu se ha quedado chico. El Universo me llama. El conocimiento de miles de millares de mundos me espera.

-Entonces es cierto… te vas.

-Así es.

-¿Volverás algún día?

-No lo creo. Hay pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurra. Lo lamento mucho.

Lyrissa lloró en silencio, resignada.

-Cuando vine hasta aquí, lo hice pensando que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría convencerte de lo contrario. Que a la final, tú y yo podríamos comenzar a formar una familia propiamente dicha. Ahora veo que fui una tonta, una ilusa y una egoísta. Estaba tan obsesionada con el futuro que no medí las consecuencias – se acarició la panza – Y ahora, un inocente pagara por ello. Un niño crecerá sin la presencia de su padre.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, mi experiencia personal me indica que hay veces en que es preferible la ausencia de una figura paterna a tener una y que esta sea una mala influencia.

Lyrissa no respondió nada a eso. Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta para irse.

-Adiós, Vril Dox. Te prometo que cuidaré de tu hijo lo mejor que pueda. Le educaré y le enseñaré los grandes valores de la vida, y todas las noches, cuando salgan las estrellas, se las señalaré, diciéndole que su padre está allá arriba, entre ellas.

Se marchó. Dox la vio alejarse. Momentos después, Lyrissa salía con su nave de regreso a Colu.

-Está hecho – dijo, en voz alta. Volvía a mostrarse inexpresivo y frio como un androide – Atención todos – les habló a sus robots – Prepárense para el salto al Hiperespacio. Partiremos inmediatamente.

Tomó asiento en un sillón aerodinámico, el cual se ajustó y se amoldó perfectamente a su cuerpo. Unos cables descendieron del techo y mediante telequinesis, los conectó y ajustó a los diodos sobre su cabeza.

Filas y filas de datos cruzaron su cerebro a través de aquella interfaz craneal. Antes de partir, decidió hacer otro cambio fundamental sobre su persona: _su nombre_.

"Vril Dox" era una denominación poco apropiada para sí, para el ser en que ahora se había convertido. Buscó y buscó en todas las variantes existentes y llegó a la conclusión más lógica de todas. Escogió el nombre que mejor se ajustaba a la perfección a su nueva naturaleza dual, mitad máquina, mitad biológica.

Decidió llamarse BRAINIAC.

* * *

**1 Brainiac se enfrentó a Superman y a Hal Jordan en mi Fanfiction _"Superman: Last Son Of Krypton"_. Luego de aquella vez, los Linternas Verdes se lo llevaron detenido y lo metieron en esta prisión. A este hecho hace referencia Vodantú.**

**2 El aspecto de este androide seria el mismo que el del Brainiac de finales de la Edad de Plata de la DC Comics, aquel esqueleto de metal con el rostro similar a una calavera mecánica. Remito al lector interesado a echarle un vistazo a las historietas de aquel entonces para hacerse una idea del aspecto de este organismo robot y sus demás congéneres de Categoría II que salen en este relato.**

**3 Si el sagaz lector no se dio cuenta sobre la identidad de este prisionero, he aquí la respuesta: no es otro que Lobo, el czarniano. Ese personaje con aspecto de motero rudo y un parecido casi grotesco con algún miembro de la banda de rock _Kiss_, quien ya hiciera las "delicias" de un montón de fans en las páginas de los viejos comics de L.E.G.I.O.N. En esta historia protagonizada por la familia Dox, no podía faltar él, jejeje.**

**4 El aspecto de este personaje es el mismo que el de Brainiac en su etapa en los comics de finales de los años 80's y principio de los 90's, el cual conseguía tras ciertas manipulaciones genéticas durante el recordado arco argumental de la _"Trilogía de Brainiac"_. He aquí mi homenaje a este personaje en una de sus encarnaciones –a mi juicio – más carismáticas.**

**5 El Brainiac clásico de la Edad de Plata, con todos sus atuendos físicos. Ese es el aspecto de este personaje en cuestión.**

**6 Referencia obvia al Brainiac de los comics más actuales de la DC.**

**7 Esta imagen remite de inmediato a la serie de dibujos animados de Superman producida por la Warner, _"Superman: La Serie Animada"_, donde la primera aparición de Brainiac se produce de esta forma: tres círculos perfectos en forma de triángulo invertido en una pantalla de ordenador. He querido utilizar este icono distintivo como imagen representativa para los Tiranos Computadores de Colu.**


End file.
